


COMPLETELY IRRESISTABLE

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Is there a woman alive who can resist Dean Winchester?





	

supnsupnsupnsupn

Dean grinned lazily at the girl swaying next to the juke box. 

The sloe-eyed, buxom brunette smiled back at Dean, an unspoken message in her eyes and he started across the bar towards her. 

As he drew near, another woman stepped up beside his target. The two exchanged a few quiet words, then both smiled welcomingly at him, each woman the living image of the female standing beside her. 

Twins.

Dean murmured a soft hello as he slipped in between them, curving an arm around each slim waist and pulling them close. 

Oh, yes. 

It was good to be Dean.


End file.
